Peter's Story/Issue 4
{Next Morning Peter wakes up; he puts his handgun in his pouch and walks over to the RV} Peter: hey Lori, Rick not up yet? Lori: No not yet, I thought it would be better for him to lie in Shane: Yeah always did like to miss some work *Peter and Shane laugh* Amy: *coming out of the RV and goes over to Peter and kisses him* Good morning *she smiles* Peter: Good morning gorgeous Andrea: Excuse me while I vomit *Dale, Shane and Lori all laugh* Amy: Oh shut up *Andrea goes over to Amy and hugs her* *Rick then walks out of his room* Peter: what time do you call this? Carol: morning, I’ve ironed all of your cloths, but there not dry Rick: thank you {Rick then walks over to Lori who is with Andrea and Amy hanging up laundry, while Peter and Jim are sorting out the firewood} Lori: good morning officer Rick: I’ve been thinkin’ about that man we left behind Lori: are you telling me or asking? Rick: asking Lori: no, you ain’t goin... {She was interrupted by Carl and Sophia’s screams, Rick, Lori, Shane, Jim, Dale and Peter all go to the noise} Jacqui: It was just there, a walker {The men all go over to see a walker eating a deer, the walker then notices them, they all start to attack it, Peter then gets his axe and decapitates it, the blood spurs everywhere, then rustling is heard} Daryl: *arriving to the men* Oh hell no, was tracking that deer for three days, god dam bastard Dale: Come on son, no need for the bad language Daryl: Well why....*walker’s head starts to move* Amy: oh god Daryl: Come on people, you ‘all no it’s got to be the brain, *Daryl gets his cross bow out and shoots the walker with an arrow in the brain* don’t you learn anything? *he takes the arrow out* Back in the camp '' '''Daryl': hey Merle, get your white ass out here, Not to be racist or nothing *as he looks at Jacqui and T-Dog* got us some Quirrell... Merle! Shane: Hey Daryl, can I talk to you for a second? Daryl: yeah Shane: Merles not here, there was an instant that happened in Atlanta Daryl: Do you mean he’s dead? Rick: We don’t know Daryl: Who the hell are you? Rick: Rick, Rick Grimes Daryl: well Mr. Grimes where’s my brother? T-Dog: He’s on the roof of a department store, Rick handcuffed him there and he gave me the key, but I dropped the key, Daryl: well why didn’t you pick it up. Eh T-Dog: I dropped the key down the drain, the good news is that I locked the door, so that the Walkers couldn’t get in, meaning that he’s still alive Daryl: tell me where this store is, and I’ll go and get him. Lori: Rick will show you, he’ll take you back there T-Dog: I’ll go as well Glenn: I guess you want me to go as well? Shane: No, no way, nobody is leaving this camp, for Merle bloody Dixon, we need all of the man power we can get Rick: sounds like you could use some guns? Glenn: of course the two bags filled with guns that you dropped. Shane: guns? Rick: cleaned the Armoury out before I left Peter: I suppose we could use some more guns, we’ve only got Shanes pistol and shotgun, my two handguns and shotgun and Dales rifle. Shane: I’m not happy with this man, not happy at all, but I suppose we could use more guns. *Shane reluctantly agrees with this plan* {Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl all get into the van, the others wave them off} Amy: Carl, you wanna come and play with the others? Carl: no, I’m going down with Shane Amy: okay Peter: hey Carol, Carol: yeah? Peter: do you mind if I take the Cherokee down to the river bed so that we can take the laundry up? Carol: You can do that I don’t mind, *Peter gets the keys off Carol* {Peter gets into the Cherokee, goes over to the RV and Jacqui, Andrea, Amy and Carol get into the car and Peter drives them down to the river, when he gets down he brings all of the laundry over Jacqui: Well, thanks Peter, will you do the laundry? Peter: If you need any help then, yes I will Jacqui: Well Amy you’ve picked a gentleman there Amy: I know {Peter notices Ed coming down} Ed: hey kid, what’s my car doing down here? Peter: We were just using it for the laundry. Ed: Well don’t, next time ask me Peter: Carol told me that i could drive it down Ed: *looks at Carol and the others laughing* Hey you lot, what’s so funny? Andrea: just having some fun Ed: Well last time I looked you were meant to be doing the laundry, not a laughing club Amy: leave it Andrea *Peter goes over to Amy* hey Peter: *he whispers* things are going to kick off soon Amy: I know Andrea: You know what Ed, you do the Laundry, and we’ll watch you Ed: get back to work and stop having a laugh, come on *he signals for Carol to come* Andrea: No Ed, she’s staying with us Ed: Oh is she? *grabs Carol* Andrea: Get off her *Ed slaps Andrea {Shane sees this and runs over, he starts to attack Ed, punching him, and his face starts to bleed Peter: *goes over to Shane, but gets punched by him by accident* Amy: Peter! *she runs over to Peter* Shane: Peter *Peter gets up and walks over to the women, Shane walks off* {Carol runs over to Ed, weeping, Peter and Carol then help Ed, up; bring him into the Cherokee, Peter drives back to camp with Amy beside him} {everyone does different chores for the rest of the day} Next day Peter: Hey Andrea, do you mind if I go out on the boat with Amy? Andrea: well it was kinda going to be our alone time Peter: oh, well that’s alright Andrea: you sure? Peter: yes, I can go on watch or something *he nods at her* {Peter then goes over to the RV and climbs up the ladder} Peter: I’ve got this shift Dale: you sure? Peter: Yeah, you go and take a break or something Dale: em, have you seen Jim? Peter: not since I got up about six hours ago, why? Dale: oh, just wondering, just normally around the camp Peter: I doubt that he’s left us Dale *laughed Peter* {Dale then goes down the ladder; he then walks over to Lori. Peter looks around the camp to see everyone’s relaxed, Peter then smiles. He gets the binoculars and looks down at the lake to see Amy and Andrea fishing} Lori: You seen Carl? Peter: down by the river with Shane, said they were going to be doing some frog catching, they did...*Lori then walks of* glad I can be of help “whispers Peter* {An hour later Carl comes running up to the group, Shane then walks off into his tent} Peter: Carl? Lori: he’s okay {Minutes later Shane comes out of his tent with wet hair but dry cloths} Peter: quick change *laughing* {Peter then sees Amy and Andrea coming up with two dozen fish} Peter: Where did you learn to fish like that? Amy: our dad Carl: could you teach me? Amy: If that’s okay with your mom? Lori: You won’t catch me arguing Peter: *upon seeing Dale* did you find Jim? Dale: yes, and we may have a problem {Shane gets up from sitting down, Peter also gets up from sitting on a chair on top of the RV, Dale looks over to the top of a hill where they all see Jim digging} {The scene cuts to about ten people all gathering around Jim} Shane: Jim...you okay?' ' Jim: *digging* just fine Peter: what you doing Jim? Jim: playing cards...what does it look like? Shane: listen Jim, last time I heard China was infected as well Peter: real supportive Shane Jim: look, I’m doing no harm Dale: to us, no, but to yourself yes Jim: look, just all leave me alone Peter: Jim its 90C, why don’t you take a drink of water and come back to this later on. 7 Jim: I’m fine Shane: Jim Lori: okay, nobody else is going to say it, but your scaring us, Carl and Carol’s daughter as well Jim: there are plenty of other things you could be doing, nit just looking at me Shane: okay, last warning Jim, stop or Jim: or what? You gonna beat my face in just like you did to Ed Peletier? You all seen his face right? Well what’s left of it? {Shane steps forward, Jim then lifts his spade and swings it at Shane, Shane ducks and tackles Jim to the ground} Jim: don’t hurt me! Shane: Jim, Jim I ain’t gonna hurt you, you just need to calm down! {Shane then handcuffs his hands together and gets him up on his feet, he then brings him back to camp and ties him around the tree} Peter: *on his knees beside Jim* you want some water? Jim: yeah, that’d be nice {Peter goes away} Jim: I’m sorry if I sacred your boy and your little girl Lori: It’s okay, you’ve got sun stroke, nobody blames you *Lori smiles at him* Dale: Jim, could you tell us why you where digging? Jim: I have a reason for it, but I can’t remember what it was Peter: Here we go nice fresh, cold water Jim: thanks *Peter pours some into his mouth* can you pour it over my head? Peter: sure *he does so* better? Jim: yeah, thanks, a dream, that’s why I was digging for, in my dream, but that’s all I remember Peter: its okay, don’t you be worrying, you’re safe now {Peter and the others all leave Jim, apart from Lori} Jim: you keep your boy safe, you never let him outta your sight Lori: *nodding* okay Night time around the camp fire Carol: Ed won’t be joining us tonight Morales: Shane, you have something to say? Shane: listen Carol *Carol stops him* Carol: You don’t need to say anything Peter: well I gotta safe girls this fish i delicious Amy: you think so? Peter: I know so *they all laugh* Sophia: can I have more fish? Andrea: sure *passes the fish around* Peter: you feeling okay now Jim? Jim: yes, and I really do apologise if I frightened anyone Carol: it’s alright {Ed comes out, walks over to the RV} Shane: Hey Ed, what you doing? Ed: Going to the bathroom, will I get beaten up again? {Shane doesn’t reply} Jacqui: Well that was a nice day, I think it was the coolest we’ve ever had Peter: in Belfast it’s never this warm Ed: *walking out of the RV* AHHHHH *a walker has bitten him* {His scream is hear from the others, they then see walkers coming out of nowhere} Carol: Ed, *she runs to Ed, Peter shoots the walker that bit Ed* {Shane, Andrea, Dale and Peter are shooting the Walkers, Amy is with Peter} Shane: You ‘all make your way up to the RV now {Everyone starts to move closer to the RV} Peter: Morales more coming this way *Morales starts to move to the RV* Sophia, you stay close to me {Soon Rick and the others return, shooting at the walkers, soon they are all dead, they see that Ed is dead, Carol is screaming, Amy hugs Peter, Rick runs over to Lori and Carl, the others are on their guard. Dale: Is that them all? Jim: I remember now, why I was digging... Category: Peter's Story Category: Peter's Story Issues Category: Issues